A life of lies
by Lamark
Summary: Chris nunca ha tenido una vida fácil.De hecho, ella no consideraría su existencia como vida de no ser por esas pequeñas cosas, a veces graciosas, a veces inquietantes, que le suceden..Sabe que nadie va a lograr nunca entenderla..Hasta un día.. comentad!
1. La pregunta más cuerda

Mmm.. ¡hola! Esta es mi primera historia aquí y va sobre el mundo de HP y demás, aunque también hay introducidos algunos personajes míos... En fin, está también en otra página, pero como la gente pues pasaba un poco de mi cara, he decidido cambiar de aires y tal, jeje. Erms... no sé muy bien cómo explicar las ''advertencias'' sobre el primer capítulo de esta - supuestamente - laaaaarga historia y sobre qué trata y todo eso, pero bueno, ahí va:

_Chris nunca ha tenido una vida fácil. De hecho, ella no consideraría su existencia como vida de no ser por esas pequeñas cosas, a veces graciosas, a veces inquietantes, que le suceden. Cosas que nadie más puede hacer, cosas que todos detestan, cosas que han derivado en que ella jamás pueda tener una misma familia más de un mes seguido... _

_Sabe que es única, que es especial y por ello sabe que nadie va a lograr nunca entenderla. Esta melancolía y una denuncia la llevan a un lugar horrible, en el que en momentos consigue sonreír, pero que, poco a poco, está acabando con ella..._

_Hasta que un día, recibe una visita, una visita muy peculiar. Parece que, al fin y al cabo, sí que existe alguien que va a lograr entenderla..._

_Advertencias: Mmmm... no sé, tal vez se le haya escapado un insulto a la prota... ehem... peeero... de este capi, creo que ya... bueno, pues eso. (Dios, qué mala soy en esto...)_

**Capítulo 1: La pregunta más cuerda.**

Chris mira hacia el exterior. Mira sin ver. Ve sin mirar. No conoce la diferencia entre ambos, pero lo cierto es que no le interesa saberla. Desde hace tiempo nada parece ser importante.

La luz que se cuela a través de la diminuta ventana le da en el ojo derecho, aunque no por ello lo cierra. Le gusta sentir el sol en su piel porque así parece que el mundo es algo más cálido, aunque ni mucho menos lo sea para ella. Sin embargo, para el resto de la gente es, en apariencia, mucho más cómodo y dulce.

Desearía alzar sus brazos escuálidos y pálidos y rozar los barrotes con suavidad para que el haz de luz besara delicadamente sus dedos marchitos, pero no puede. El abrazo abismal de una serpiente blanca le impide levantarlos. _La serpiente de las correas_, como ella la llama. No le gusta _la serpiente de las correas_ ni las _medicinas que tranquilizan_ ni esas mujeres de blanco que la rodean cada vez que se abre la puerta del _cuarto de los diez cerrojos_ ni el color blanco de dicho cuarto, aquel en el que está ahora.

A ella le gustaban las serpientes escamosas, verdes y _reales_ porque _hablaban con ella y la entendían_. A ella le gustaban los bailes a medianoche, el carromato y la luna llena que _le contaba secretos_. A ella le gustaba el sol, el aire, las _arenas del sur_. A ella le gustaba la música que le recitaba Isabel, la chica con la que aprendía _cómo hablaban las personas ya muertas_. A ella le gustaba vivir.

Pero eso era antes. Ahora ni siquiera sabe si todo eso le sigue gustando. No hay agrado en su corazón. Sólo melancolía, odio, desesperación, tristeza. Algunos opinan que es _locura_ eso que siente, pero Chris se ha cansado de escuchar. **Cansancio.** Sí, tal vez sólo sea cansancio lo que le ocurre... **Cansancio por la vida...**

- Moniiiinaa... - canturrea una voz femenina a su espalda con sonsonete.

Chris se da la vuelta sin sobresaltarse. En el umbral de la puerta está una de esas mujeres de blanco que le sonríe falsamente mientras guarda una llave azul en el bolsillo del vestido: la llave que abre _la puerta de los diez cerrojos._

Chris se acerca a ella lentamente, con parsimonia. Sabe de sobra qué es lo que quiere, así que abre la boca y espera.

- No, no, no, guapiiiitaaa... - la mujer de blanco gira enérgicamente la cabeza repetidas veces y sus pendientes blancos y redondos se mueven como péndulos de un reloj antiguo. - No vengo a darte tu comidita...

Chris enarca una ceja. _¿Entonces qué quiere...?,_ piensa meditabunda. De repente una idea surge en su cabeza. Da la espalda bruscamente a la mujer y le señala su espalda con la cabeza.

- No, no, no, precioooosaaa... - vuelve a negar la mujer canturreando mientras sus pendientes oscilan en torno a su cuello. - Aún no puedo quitarte la camisa de fuer... eeehh... de... seguridad, quería decir. Son los jueves cuando toca la inyecc... o sea, el tratamiento... ¿recuerdas?

Chris comienza a hartarse. Se le acaban las opciones y la sonrisa de la mujer, falsa, ancha, patéticamente amable le está haciendo perder la paciencia. _¡¿ Bueno, pues qué narices quieres entonces, vieja loca?!_ le dan ganas de gritarle. Pero se contiene. Sabe que si habla, será peor, pero sabe que si grita, será MUCHO peor. Intenta componer pues un gesto de extrañeza y curiosidad, aunque los músculos de su cara se tuercen en una mueca fea.

- Verás, queriiiida... - comenta la mujer mostrando sus dientes **blancos**. - Hay en la planta de abajo una personititita que dice que quiere verte a ti, ¿sabeees? Me ha dicho que es familititita tuya, ¿saaabes, guapiiita? ¿No es geniaaal...?

_Oh, sí, genial,_ piensa Chris con amargura._ Ahora resulta que las viejas arpías blancas tienen sentido del humor y han decidido gastarme una broma pesada. Brujas, brujas, brujas... Son todas unas brujas..._

- ¿No te hace ilusión que venga a veeerte tu familittitia, moniiina? ¿Por qué estas tan seeria? - continúa la mujer de blanco.

Chris odia que la traten como si fuera tonta. Puede que esté loca, de hecho, tal vez lo esté: eso lo ha asumido ya. Pero no es tonta, no. Y sabe muy bien que esa arpía le está tomando el pelo descaradamente.

- Vamos, vaaamos... no te enfades, guapiiita... será **peor**...

Chris escucha esa palabra e inmediatamente su expresión se borra de todo enfado y se vuelve de lo más, sino educada, indiferente.

- Bueno, bueno... esa personita te está esperaaaando... ¿quieres que le diga que suba a verte, preciooosa..?

Chris piensa, pero es incapaz. No puede imaginar el por qué de esta broma, pero decide que lo mejor es acabar cuanto antes.

- Q-Que pa-pase... - susurra tartamudeante. Su voz está muy ronca. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no habla...

- Muy bien. Tardaré dos segunditititos. ¡Espera aquí sentadiiiita!

Y de esta manera la mujer saca la llave azul y cierra cada uno de los diez cerrojos de la puerta.

Chris se sienta en la cama suavemente. Jamás habría imaginado que las mujeres de blanco pudieron verdaderamente tener tanto sentido del humor como para hacerle esa broma. Le parece tan inverosímil que, poco a poco, comienza a pensar que, tal vez, aunque sea una posibilidad muy remota, sea verdad lo que le han dicho... alguien ha ido a verla....

_Pero, ¿quién?,_ se pregunta ella con fruición. _¿Quién estaría tan _**_loco_**_?_

De pronto, sin que pueda remediarlo, se acuerda de Isabel. ¿Habrá ido Isabel a visitarla? Pero no era posible... Isabel se fue... Recuerda entonces cuánto le gustaba su música, aquellas charlas interminables sobre la sabiduría. Y así es como se acuerda también de... él. De cuánto le gustaba. Se acuerda de los bailes de medianoche, del carromato, de la luna llena. Se acuerda también de... ella. De todos ellos, de todas ellas. Y recuerda las arenas del sur... el viaje hacia el no-rumbo...

Una sonrisa aflora en su piel. ¡No puede creerlo! ¡Es una sonrisa, **una sonrisa de verdad**! Sus labios están resecos y las comisuras de la boca le duelen un poco, pero le da igual. ¡Es capaz de sonreír! ¡Sonreír, después de tanto tiempo, tantas cosas pasadas y tan malas...!

Pronto nota cómo la tímida sonrisa se convierte en carcajadas, carcajadas que vuelan por la habitación y como pájaros libres escapan por entre los barrotes de la ventana. ¡Risa, bendita risa! ¡Alegría, alegría...! Recuerda unas palabras que un día oyó en una boda: _¡Demos gracias al Señor por la alegría de este bendito día...!_

De improviso, su risa se corta. Fulminante, como un cuchillo, un silencio penetrante vuelve a llenar la habitación. **El Señor...** piensa, y nota como un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo envuelto en la _serpiente blanca._

No había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Y si el... Señor... fuera el visitante que quería verla? No, no podía ser. Preferiría mil veces que fuera una broma de las arpías blancas, aunque fuera una broma de muy mal gusto. Preferiría casi cualquier cosa menos eso... Sin proponérselo, un torrente de imágenes invade su mente. Vuelve a recordarlo todo: la caravana, los platos sucios, los gritos, las ratas bajo la cama.... el hedor a muerte... el olor a miedo...

Nota como gruesas lágrimas rebosan en sus ojos y se pierden en sus mejillas blanquecinas. Hacía mucho tiempo también que no lloraba. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que le producen el llanto los siente muy vívidos... Miedo, desolación, tristeza y...

- ¿Dolor? Un sentimiento magnífico, si quieres mi opinión. Terrible, a su vez. Algo que nos vuelve tan humanos, tan vulnerables... y tan conocedores de tantas y tantas cosas....

Chris sí que se sobresalta esta vez. En parte, porque la voz que se ha pronunciado es de hombre y es desconocida; en parte, porque habría esperado cualquier cosa menos encontrarse a aquel anciano alto, erguido, de porte noble y con ropajes estrafalarios frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación. Aunque lo que más le ha extrañado es, quizás, el misterioso discurso de aquel hombre.

Ella se levanta y le mira con la boca abierta. Se acerca un poco, vacilante. _La verdad es que las brujas se lo han currado,_ observa para sí_. Se parece un poco a Merlín, el personaje que salía en una colección de los libros del Rey arturo que una vez vi en..._

- Oh, por favor, soy muy viejo, es cierto, pero no tanto como el Gran Merlín el Encantador, no comparemos...

Chris comienza a extrañarse cada vez más... ¿acaso el hombre tiene telepatía o es sólo coincidencia? _A lo mejor es sólo una especie de esos adivinos que salen echando las cartas por la tele... _se dice a sí misma.

- A decir verdad, nunca me ha gustado demasiado la Adivinación. Es una asignatura demasiado inexacta para mi gusto, ¿no cree? No obstante, no dejo de encontrarla fascinante, sin duda.

_¿Asignatura? ¿Ha dicho asignatura?,_ exclama mentalmente Chris. _A ver, todo esto tiene una explicación, no nos alteremos... Es muy sencillo: ahora resulta que las viejas arpías han decidido buscarme un compañero de habitación-búnker y, cosa aparentemente imposible, ha conseguido a un candidato más loco que yo si cabe... ¡Maravilloso!_

- A decir verdad, todo estamos un poco locos... - repone el anciano guiñándome uno de sus dos ojos azulados ocultos bajo gafas de media luna. - Pero, aún así, te aseguro que tú eres la más cuerda de cuántos están aquí. Y me incluyo a mí mismo.

Chris comienza a dudar, ya no sabe qué pensar. ¿Cómo un hombre tan inteligente y empático ha podido acabar aquí, en este odioso lugar, con ella como compañera...? _Parece fuera de lugar, es como si tuviera un halo de algo especial a su alrededor... _**_Diferente_**_..._

Y entonces, Chris, no sabe si por locura, por pena o por educación sólo logra articular una frase, la frase más cuerda que a una loca como ella puede ocurrírsele:

- ¿Q-Quién es usted? - dice todavía algo ronca, pero con un tono de voz algo más alto que un murmullo.

- Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? - exclama el anciano, aparentemente enfadado consigo mismo. - Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es un placer conocerla al fin, señorita Christiana Gramcia.


	2. La decisión

Nota: Este capítulo contiene una ''insinuación de spoiler'' (sé, defino genial...) sobre el sétpimo libro. No sé da ningún nombre ni dato importante, pero atando cabos... (bueno, paro, que al final digo aquí el spoiler... perdón... la insinuación de spoiler... xD)

Muchas gracias por lo comentarios :D.

PD.: No sé ni qué tipo de personaje estoy creando, pero os aseguro que será una basura muy bonita.

PD2.: Ni caso.

CAPÍTULO II: LA DECISIÓN.

- ¿Un caramelito de limón? - pregunta el anciano con una sonrisa tendiéndole el dulce envuelto en un papel translúcido y chillón.

- N-n-no, gr-gracias - tartamudea Chris algo cohibida. Juraría que ha oído las palabras ''magia y ''hechicería'' de la boca de ese hombre cuando éste se ha presentado. ¿Hasta qué punto llegará su locura?

- Este lugar no parece demasiado... ¿cómo expresarlo...? - reflexiona Dumbledore mientras saborea el caramelo que antes le ha ofrecido a Chris. - ¿Hogareño?

Chris repasa las cuatro paredes blanquecinas acolchadas del cuarto, el minúsculo ventanal por el que entran los rayos del sol y la cama abombada de sábanas blancas y correas gruesas.

- No es muy recomendable que tenga muebles o adornos a mi alrededor, ¿sabe? - repone algo triste al mismo tiempo que invita al director a sentarse en la cama con ella. - Creo que me ponen demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Nerviosa? - pregunta el anciano cuando se acomoda con elegancia en la cama.

- Sí. Así que me temo que, mientras usted esté aquí, no le dejarán traer muchos objetos personales... - explica la chica, contenta. Ese hombre le cae bien, parece inteligente y simpático y no está teniendo grandes complicaciones en hablar con él, cosa poco inusual.

- ¿Mientras yo esté aquí? Señorita, sólo serán unos minutos, hasta que le comente su... situación - responde algo incómodo. - Una situación algo complicada, si me permite añadir. Pero no se preocupe. En cuanto usted esté al tanto de dicha situación, podré irme y dejarla disfrutar de sus... eh... amabilísimas cuidadoras.

- ¿Significa eso que... que no va a quedarse? - expresa Chris desolada con un hilo de voz.

- Me temo que no...

- Pero... pero usted... yo pensé que usted... es decir, si usted no está... si no es como yo... ¿para qué ha venido? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Y por qué dice que es de mi familia? ¿Y por qué..? - explota Chris soltando las palabras a borbotones mientras siente como una sensación de estar siendo traicionada le revuelve las tripas.

- Más despacio, tranquilícese... - le recomienda Albus Dumbledore. - Resolveré todas sus dudas, no se altere. Pero antes, creo que podríamos... sí, ¿por qué no?

Y con una gran sonrisa, aquel viejecito extrae una ramita algo afilada y bastante corta de su estrafalario abrigo y apunta a _la puerta de los diez cerrojos_ con ella. Esta puerta, la cual estaba anteriormente abierta (_Qué raro, creía que estaba cerrada... ¿le habrá pedido la llave azul a las arpías?,_ piensa Chris.) se mueve sobre sus pesados goznes y queda entornada, dándoles a ambos algo de intimidad.

La muchacha está tan pálida que se mimetiza a la perfección con su entorno. Mira a Dumbledore con ojos desorbitados y balbucea:

- P-pe-pero, ¿cómo, cómo...?

Él le sonríe y, a pesar de que la sonrisa es cálida y amable, Chris comienza a sentir miedo. _Tranquila_, se dice, _habrá sido una casualidad, un golpe de aire o... o... quizá sea parte de la broma, sí, seguro que es eso... porque esto es INDUDABLEMENTE una broma, no puede caber otra posibilidad...._

- Me temo que no es ninguna broma – dice amablemente el director. – Siento decepcionarla.

- Entonces.. – Chris traga saliva. - ¿Cómo.. cómo ha hecho...?

- ¿Se refiere a la puerta?

La chica asiente asustada.

- Por eso es por lo que estoy aquí. – explica el hombre de repente muy serio.

- ¿Está aquí para cerrar puertas con un palito?

- Bueno, para eso y para alguna que otra cosa más – responde un poco divertido. – Verás, Christiana... ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila, a propósito?

- Mejor llámeme Chris, gracias. No me gusta mi nombre completo. Y puede tutearme, si quiere.

- Comprendo... y comprendo también tu situación... la conozco, créeme – comenta Dumbledore mientras se levanta de la cama y observa el ventanuco. – Sé que eres huérfana, sé que has estado en más orfanatos de los que puedas recordar, sé que nunca has tenido una familia más de un mes seguido... Y todo porque eres distinta. Créeme, sé lo sola que estás. Sé que no tienes a nadie...

- Se equivoca – le discute ella, de pronto, enojada. - Yo tuve una vez una familia.

Dumbledore la mira incrédulo. Nunca creyó que nadie osara interrumpirle así. Sin embargo sonríe más ampliamente y pregunta:

- ¿Te refieres a tu familia biológica?

- No - responde ella alzándose y el director se sorprende aún más. – Me refiero a mi VERDADERA familia.

Dumbledore baja la cabeza, apenado. Tendría que haberse imaginado que ella no echaría de menos a alguien a quien no había visto nunca. Sería como amar a los fantasmas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Dumbledore levanta la cabeza y mira a la chica. Parece francamente preocupada por él.

- Divinamente – repone.

- Me alegro – sonríe Chris, aliviada. Por un momento había pensado que el hombre estaba defraudado, pero tal vez fue producto de su imaginación. – Escuche – vuelve a decir mientras mantiene su sonrisa. – Sé que mi familia ya no está, pero no la he perdido. Algún día la encontraré. Y entonces no volveré a estar sola. Ya sé mi historia, ya sé quién soy... y usted también lo sabe. No me ha contado nada nuevo.

- Verás... – parece que al hombre le cuesta hablar. –¿Nunca te has preguntado...?

- ¿Sí...?

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado quiénes eran tus padres?

Chris medita.

- Algunas veces, al principio, - rememora – cuando estaba en los primeros orfanatos, pensaba en por qué me habían dejado allí, si es que acaso no me querían. Un día decidí que quería saber quiénes eran. Pregunté. Investigué. Pero nada. Con el tiempo, me fui olvidando del tema... me fui olvidando de quién era realmente...

- ¿No me habías dicho que ya sabías tu historia, que sabías quién eras? – le cuestiona con ternura el director. – Yo conozco tu historia, Chris. Es decir, conozco más de lo que tú sabes, pero no la sé entera por completo. Y lo primero que supe de ti, aunque tú no lo sepas, es que, tú eres una **bruja**.

_He debido de oír mal_, es lo primero que a Chris se le viene a la cabeza.

- Perdón, ¿una qué?

- Una **bruja**. Al igual que tus padres. Y al igual que yo.

- ¿Usted...? ¿Usted es brujo? – pregunta Chris sin poder contener apenas la risa. Entonces recuerda el episodio de la puerta y su risa cesa. - Eso... eso que hizo antes con el... el palito ese... lo de la puerta, ya sabe... ¿eso es... **MAGIA**?

- Pues sí. – dice el anciano completamente feliz, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. – Y pronto tú podrás hacer lo mismo.

- Yo.. ¿qué yo qué?

- Como bien sabes, soy director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una de las mejores, si me permites la falta de modestia. Y tú tienes una plaza reservada allí.

- Pero yo... yo... – tartamudea Chris como una boba. – Yo.. ¡míreme! – exclama furiosa.- ¡¡Yo soy una chalada!! ¡¡Estoy dónde debo estar, en un maldito manicomio y no en ninguna escuela de bichos raros!! ¡¡Porque seré un bicho raro, pero no necesito una escuela especial de ningún tipo!! ¡¡No valgo la pena, ya no intente educarme, no puede!!– toma aire y chilla al ver la mirada divertida del hombre. - ¡¡¡DEJE DE MIRARME ASÍ!!!

- Calma, calma...

- ¡¡YO NO VOY COGIENDO RAMITAS DEL SUELO Y CERRANDO PUERTAS A DISTANCIA!! ¡¡LLÁMEME INÚTIL SI QUIERE, PERO NO SOY CAPAZ!!

De pronto, las sábanas de la cama comienzan a elevarse en el aire con furia, girando en un remolino hasta que chocan con el techo y se rajan en tiras harapientas que caen hacia abajo como confetis. La respiración de Chris es agitada, pero poco a poco comienza a normalizarse. Sus ojos, cargados de odio, están clavados en los de Dumbledore, que la mira sinceramente entristecido.

- ¿Estás mejor? – pregunta con suavidad el director, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la mucha.

- Déjeme... por favor... – solloza ella dándole la espalda, zafándose de él.

Dumbledore respeta su orden y con un nuevo movimiento de aquella ramita recoge la destrozada sábana y la coloca en un rincón del ventanuco. Chris lo observa por el rabillo del ojo al principio hasta que, lentamente, va torciendo su cuerpo y observa sin tapujos al director. Él mira con congoja por el pequeño ventanuco. Sus manos, juntas tras la espalda, le hacen parecer pensativo. Haces de luces roban destellos plateados de su barba y su pelo mientras sus ojos observan el sol que acaricia su piel arrugada. El ojo derecho permanece abierto aun cuando la luz cegadora da de lleno en él, el ojo izquierdo sigue en sombras.

Chris se enternece. Es la misma estampa, la misma triste estampa que ella representaba hace unas pocas horas. Quisiera pedir disculpas, decirle que ha sido una boba, que lamenta mucho haber ofendido a su escuela y haberle ofendido a él..

- Conocí a alguien que era cómo tú. – susurra de improviso el hombre, su mirada triste aún posada en la ventana. – No aceptó la magia que había en su interior. Se escondía, decía que estaba loca. La quería muchísmo. Y un día la perdí.

Chris no se atreve a abrir la boca porque, sin duda alguna, ese hombre le está abriendo su corazón.

- Fui un tonto. – continúa. – Fui un loco. Tal vez aún lo siga siendo. Tal vez no lo sea ya. Sé que debí protegerla y no lo hice. Y sé que debo protegerte y por eso lo hago ahora... Lo hago por ti... Y lo hago por ella...

Una lágrima, azul, hermosa, acuosa, surca las mejillas hundidas del director. Chris nunca ha visto nada tan hermoso. Nada tan triste. Nada tan parecido o tan cercano a ella.

- Te seré franco, Chris. – dice él apartando la vista de la ventana y mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Tienes dos opciones. La primera: quedarte aquí, fingir que nada de esto ha pasado, pasarte todos y cada uno de tus días frente a la ventana diciendo que estás loca y que los muebles te ponen nerviosa. Y la segunda: puedes venir a mi escuela y dejar España, aprender más sobre cómo romper los muebles y otras cosas, aceptar quién eres... aceptar que eres una bruja, como lo son tus padres, como lo soy yo.

Chris está conmovida, pero es incapaz de hablar. ¿Qué se puede decir en estos casos?

- Tuya es la decisión – añade por último el profesor con los ojos fijos en ella, unos ojos que aguardan una sentencia de muerte.

La chica cierra los ojos. Intenta escuchar qué le dice su corazón, pero sólo hay silencio.... ¿qué debe hacer?

Entonces algo extraño, algo casi _mágico_, ocurre.

La serpiente de las correas comienza a moverse, ella puede sentirla. Se desliza por su cuello, su cola golpea suavemente su estómago...

Mientras, Albus Dumbledore no puede creer lo que ve. La muchacha tiene ahora los ojos abiertos, ojos verdes como esmeraldas a juego con la serpiente verde y real que está colocada los hombros de la chica. Ambas juntan sus cabezas y se susurran silbidos de amistad. Entonces Chris fija su mirada en la de Dumbledore y pronuncia unas pocas palabras, unas palabras en las que su decisión queda patente:

- Creo que ya he decidido. – dictamina sonriente mientras posa a la serpiente en el suelo y coloca su mano en el hombro del profesor. Con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño, añade: - ¿Dónde decía que estaba ese colegio suyo?

Y entonces, al fin, Albus Dumbledore nota cómo su desasosiego, un desasosiego guardado durante años, se esfuma por el ventanal como las carcajadas de Chris tiempo atrás.

CONTINUARÁ...(o eso espero)


	3. ¿Un error?

¡Holaaa! Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer capítulo... que es el que menos me gusta de todos, todo hay que decirlo...

En fin, me he estado informando sobre lo que dijo ludejong en su review de las Mary Sues y he llegado a la profunda conclusión de que, en el corto espacio de tiempo en que he empezado a leer fics, no he leído nada más que Mary Sues prácticamente... xD (oh, sí, leo basura, ¡yujuu!). Así que nada, yo creyendo (estúpid de mí) que todo eso normal y claro... así ha salido este bicho de prota...

Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que puede que la pobre prota tenga algún rasgo de las odiosas bichas estas, pero que, en su justa medida, intentaré quitarle todos los ragos ''Mary Sueros'' que pueda... aunque algunos se los tendré que dejar a la fuerza, porque sino se me cae todo el argumento del fic y la hemos liado... pero todo el mundo ha tenido errores (garrafales o no) en su primer fics, ¿no? ^^' (Pues yo sí, estoy gestando un monstruo de cinco cabezas, ¿vale? XD)

A lo que iba, que me enrollo como las persianas...

Advertencias: Ninguna. Fijaros lo aburrido que tiene que ser el capi que ni una tiene... ¬¬ (y luego quiero que lo leáis, soy un torturador horrible... xD)

PD.: Es algo más largo que los otros... ¡lo intenté, nishi!

Capítulo 3: ¿Un error?

Llueve. Gotas gruesas y amorfas se escurren por el cristal frío y empañado. A lo lejos, destacando a duras penas contra el cielo oscuro cargado de cúmulos negros, el castillo se alza inexpugnable, tétrico y solitario, aunque algo borroso. Las colinas circundantes parecen olas verdes que quieren hundir el edificio en el fondo de las aguas de un lago bravo, inmenso y fantasmal. Situado en las cercanías del lago, un árbol ancestral, decrépito y rugoso mueve sus ramas furiosamente, luchando contra las inclemencias del tiempo.

No siempre hace tan mal tiempo – ruge alegremente en inglés una voz grave y alegre. - ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Chris sale de su ensimismamiento y gira su cabeza hacia el semigigante.

Sí, por favor. – contesta la muchacha también en inglés.

Mientras Hagrid coloca una tetera del tamaño de un conejo adulto a calentar, la chica no puede evitar volver a evadirse de la realidad.

Está en alguna parte de Gran Bretaña, un país frío y sin sol, más concretamente en los terrenos del colegio de Albus Dumbledore, y más concretamente en la cabaña del guardabosques del colegio, un hombre colosal, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. _Si hace unas semanas alguien me hubiera asegurado que yo saldría del manicomio porque el doble de Raphel me iba a confesar que soy una bruja piruja... _piensa divertida._ Bueno, seguramente le habría tirado un jarrón a la cabeza..._

¿Azúcar? – oye que el guardabosques le pregunta a lo lejos.

Dos terrones. – murmura meditabunda.

Dos tazas semejantes a sendas cacerolas son colocadas en la mesa de roble. Durante un tiempo, ninguno de los ocupantes de la mesa dice nada. El silencio parece que les agrada. Sólo se oye la lluvia que repiquetea contra la ventana, creando ritmos nuevos cada vez que una gota cae desde las nubes.

¿Te gustaría que fuéramos mañana a comprar al Callejón Diagon? – rompe el silencio el guardabosques.

¿Cómo? – dice Chris enarcando una ceja.

Ya sabes, comprar. Cosas del colegio: los libros, la varita, el caldero....

¡Ah! ¡Vale! – se sonroja Chris un poco. No entiende muy bien el inglés. Nunca lo ha estudiado. En sus primeros años en orfanatos italianos estudió latín e italiano y luego en España aprendió español y francés. Incluso Isabel le enseñó un poco de griego antiguo. En fin, chapurreaba de allí y de allá. Pero de inglés... nada de nada.

_El director fue muy amable hablándome en español cuando vino a visitarme_, se dijo. _Pero no va a ser sencillo estudiar aquí... No creo que todos los profesores sean tan amables de hablarme en otro idioma diferente del suyo... Yo no haría el esfuerzo, desde luego..._

Chris...

¿Eh?

Te estaba preguntando si ya sabes los libros que necesitas. ¿Te has quedado dormida?

No, no... – se sonroja aún más la chica. – Yo... eh... creo que tengo la lista por aquí...

Se levanta apresuradamente y rebusca en los cajones de una gran cómoda que comparte con el semigigante. Aunque, la verdad, tampoco tenga demasiados objetos personales que guardar – algo de ropa y un diccionario de inglés – le está agradecida a Hagrid por haberle permitido algo de espacio en su cabaña, por haberle permitido vivir con él. Rememora las palabras de Hagrid: _Dumbledore me pidió que te acogiera. Es un gran hombre. No era bueno que volvieras a España otra vez hasta que empezaras el curso en Hogwarts y creo que alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante no habría sido buena idea... Corren tiempos peligrosos, ¿sabes? Sí, creo que con Fang y conmigo estarás bien..._

Al fin encuentra la lista entre dos camisetas. Es una carta de la subdirectora, una mujer cuyo nombre le recuerda a un restaurante de comida rápida. Alarga la mano y le pasa la carta a Hagrid. Él abre el sobre y saca tres pergaminos que ella apenas ha mirado

Humm... – recapacita Hagrid algo ceñudo con la vista en uno de los pergaminos. - ¿Estás segura de que es esta la lista correcta?

S-sí.. – susurra Chris preocupada. – Bu-bueno.. fue la que me mandó... ehm... la profesora Mc.. Mac...

Mcgonagall – termina Hagrid.

Sí – se sonroja otra vez la muchacha. ¿Pero por qué los ingleses tienen nombres tan raros?

Es extraño...

¿El qué? ¿Qué problema hay, Hagrid?

Tus libros...

¿Son muy caros? Yo... bueno, tal vez con un trabajo extra pueda...

Por el precio no te preocupes. Dumbledore me dijo que podría proporcionarte una especie de beca.

Ah, vale.. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

¿Le has echado un vistazo a la lista, Chris?

La verdad es que no mucho... me daba un poco de miedo saber todas las cosas que necesitaría... y... bueno, ya sabes que no sé mucho inglés...

Entonces creo que es mejor que la mires. – y con una mirada significativa, Hagrid le devuelve la carta. – No vas a necesitar conocer mucho el inglés para saber a que me refiero.

Tragando saliva, Chris baja la mirada y lee el pergamino donde figuran las cosas que necesita:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

UNIFORME: Los alumnos necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (__**Clase 2**__) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, (__**Clase 1**__) Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, (__**Clase 3**__) Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, (__**Clase 4**__)Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, (__**Clase 2**__) Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, (__**Clase 6**__) Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, (__**Clase 4**__) Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, (__**Clase 6**__) Quentim Trimble_

_El Ojo Interior. Manual avanzado. (__**Clase 6**__) Shidart Smiles_

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

- 1 varita.

- 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

- 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

- 1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o una **serpiente**.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Chris nota como sus ojos se abren hasta tal punto que parecen querer caerse de sus órbitas y zambullirse en el té. Con la boca abierta mira a Hagrid como atontada y pregunta:

Ha-Hagdrid... ¿qué curso se supone que voy a empezar?

Eso mismo iba a preguntarte – repone amablemente el gigante.

¿Y qué narices se supone qué es eso de la serpiente? ¡¿Cómo permiten tener a una serpiente como mascota?!

Creía que te gustaban...

¡¡Esa no es la cuestión!!

La mesa de roble comienza a moverse sin que Chris pueda evitarlo. Con un estallido, una de sus patas desaparece y vuelve a aparecer.

Chris...

¡Lo-lo siento! – escupe la chica y maldice por lo bajini. La pata vuelve a aparecer y reina la calma – Pero es que voy a ingresar en una especie de colegio donde hay cursos... mixtos, por llamarlo de alguna forma... y con un nivel mágico importante, según me contaste, y... y sigo sin ser capaz de controlarme. – dice con un tono de amargura en la voz mientras mira hacia el fregadero, donde residen dos jarrones despedazados por su mal genio.

Tranquila – murmura Hagrid apaciguador. – Muy pronto empezarás el curso y todo se solucionará. Allí aprenderás a dominar la magia.

Pero Chris todavía está nerviosa. Mira de nuevo el pergamino y murmura:

Tal vez haya algún error...

Mucho me temo que no... – pronuncia en español una voz cercana a la puerta de la cabaña.

La lluvia en el exterior es copiosa todavía y algunas gotas mojan el suelo de la cabaña, pues la puerta está abierta de par en par. En el umbral, Albus Dumbledore sonríe envuelto en una capa de viaje morada. Fang se acerca a él y le lame las manos mientras el director sonríe y pregunta:

¿Puedo pasar, Hagrid? Hace algo de frío...

El aludido está sorprendido y tiene la boca abierta, pero rápidamente invita al profesor a pasar y cierra la puerta con brusquedad. El calor vuelve a inundar la estancia, tan fría antes por unos segundos.

Pro-profesor... ¿a qué se debe su visita? – pregunta entrecortadamente el guardabosques. – Eh... ¿Quiere una taza de té? ¿Tal vez Brandy?

No, Hagrid, muchas gracias. – contesta afablemente el director. – En realidad he venido a ver a nuestra nueva alumna... ya que ella parece que ha decidido no venir a verme a mí... – guiña un ojo, añadiendo esto último en español.

¿Cómo dice...? – repone la muchacha enarcando una ceja.

¿No ha llegado aún mi carta? – se extraña Dumbledore, mirando al guardabosques.

Hagrid reflexiona.

Hace unos días llegó una lechuza con la carta de la subdirectora McGonagall, director. Eran dos pergaminos: uno con la lista de los libros y otro advirtiendo de que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Ningún correo más.

No eran dos pergaminos, eran tres. – interrumpe en inglés Chris y ambos la miran estupefactos. – Puede que no sepa mucho inglés, pero sé contar.

El guardabosques coge la carta a medio abrir que ha dejado en la mesa de roble y observa los papelajos: la lista de los libros, la carta de McGonagall y...

Creo que esto es tuyo... – repone el guardabosques cuando se encuentra con un pergamino escrito en un idioma extraño para él. Chris alarga la mano y toma el pergamino que le tiende Hagrid.

_Señorita Chris:_

_No sé si habrá leído ya la lista de tus libros, pero, de todas maneras, tal vez le resulte algo confusa. Quisiera explicarle el por qué. Por favor, venga a mi despacho el día 30 de agosto a eso de las ocho de la tarde. También me gustaría comentarle algún dato que he averiguado acerca de sus padres biológicos, si es que quieres conocer algo de ellos._

_Atentamente.,_

_Director Albus Dumbledore,_

_Orden de Merlín, 1ª clase_

_Miembro del Tribunal Wizengamot_

_PD.: Me gustan las meigas fritas._

Hoy... hoy es día 30 de agosto, ¿verdad? – susurra la chica con un hilo de voz.

Ambos hombres asienten a la vez.

Y ya son más de las ocho de la tarde, ¿verdad? – continua la chica.

Ambos hombres asienten a la vez.

Un silencio brutal se extiende por la cabaña. Hagrid piensa asustado que de un momento a otro Chris perderá el control otra vez y entonces él mismo tendrá una pierna intermitentemente invisible. Huelga decir que, a pesar de sus muchos años de sabiduría paciente, Albus Dumbledore también está pensando algo parecido.

Y entonces, cuando parecía que Fang no iba a poder más con tanta tensión en el ambiente ni en su vejiga canina, Chris se golpea la cabeza con la mano y murmura:

_Merde_...

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos hombres suspiran de alivio.

(¿Continuará?)


	4. Ya es hora

¿Mejor, muchacha? – ruge Hagrid mientras Chris bebe su enorme taza de té.

Sí, gracias… - susurra ella apenas de forma audible. – Ya estoy mejor.

Cualquiera puede tener un olvido, ¿verdad, Rubeus? – añade amablemente Albus Dumbledore sonriendo.

Claro, claro. ¿Recuerda usted cuando no recordé dar de comer a los equus? Nunca los vi tan enfadados y la culpa de todo fue que…

Chris oye sus voces a lo lejos, pero es incapaz de escuchar. Su falta no ha sido ser olvidadiza o despistada y no fijarse bien en la carta de la subdirectora. No. Su fallo ha sido la cobardía. Ha mirado sólo en beneficio propio, salvaguardando su tranquilidad y destrozando así la paz del director. Nada de lo que los dos hombres le digan va a consolarla. Se siente despreciable. Y no sólo despreciable, sino como un bicho raro, como si portara una enfermedad contagiosa y tuviera que guardar cuarentena. ¿Por qué sino la lista de sus libros era tan extraña? ¿Qué tiene de diferente respecto al resto de alumnos?

… como le decía, fue horrible. Una extensión de calabazas pisoteadas por sus cascos. ¡Nunca me recuperé de aquel Halloween tan tristón! – solloza el semigigante con gran pesar.

Vamos, vamos, Rubeus – le consuela Dumbledore tendiéndole un pañuelo de seda. – Estoy seguro de que la señorita Gramcia está tan interesada como yo en tan trágica historia, pero tenemos otros asuntos que atender, ¿de acuerdo?

El desdichado hombre se suena fuertemente la nariz y seca sus ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza pesadamente.

Sí, señor – murmura con voz ronca. – _Fang_ y yo iremos a dar una vuelta. Tengo que hacerles una visita a los gnomos del Sur. Últimamente se están volviendo muy quisquillosos con los Lingae, ¿sabe?

Chris está a punto de abrir la boca y quejarse. _¡No, Hagrid! ¡Quédate, por favor!_ , siente deseos de exclamar, pero es como si su voz se hubiera evaporado. O tal vez acaso siente que ya es hora de dejar de esquivar sus miedos y enfrentarse a su pasado, ya es hora de dejar de caminar bajo la sombra de su amigo. Sí, ya es hora.

La puerta se abre. Ladridos, lluvia, frío gélido y un _¡Hasta la vista!_ y la puerta vuelve a cerrarse.

Silencio y más silencio. Hasta la lluvia ha dejado de sonar. Todo la Naturaleza enmudece ante la revelación que Chris tiene miedo de escuchar. Tanto miedo siente que es incapaz de levantar la mirada y enfocar sus ojos hacia el anciano que tiene delante: sus pupilas no se separan de las vetas de la mesa de roble. Mirada estática, avergonzada, acongojada.

Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa.

La mirada estática se vuelve dinámica. Chris mantiene sus ojos fijos en los del director, que miran melancólicos por la ventana empañada hacia el castillo.

¿Usted… usted la conoció…? – pregunta ansiosa.

Dumbledore niega con la cabeza con sus ojos brillantes clavados en el cristal. La muchacha siente decepción y sus ojos también comienzan a ser brillantes.

¡Pero sé que se le daban muy bien las pociones! – añade el hombre junto a una risa corta y clara.

Chris enarca una ceja. Está empezando a pensar que otra vez el famoso director está como una chota y le está tomando el pelo, pero la sonrisa del semblante de su tertuliano se vuelve más ácida.

Sus informes educativos estaban en los documentos del archivo del señor Filch, el conserje. Los descubrí hace un par de días y…

¿Cuál era su nombre? – interrumpió Chris.

Dumbledore abre los ojos con sorpresa. Su alumna es inteligente, muy inteligente…

No lo sé – repone el director. Sus ojos vuelven al cristal de la ventana. Ha comenzado a chispear de nuevo. – De hecho, no sé gran cosa de ella. Muchos de los documentos se hallan en mal estado. Algunos fueron destruidos por los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, puesto que el archivo se trasladó a la Casa de Los Gritos para mayor seguridad…

Vaya al grano – le interrumpe ella de nuevo.

Dumbledore la mira fijamente. ¿Debe explicarle todo, absolutamente _**todo**_? ¿Y si no le gusta lo que le cuenta? ¿Y si vuelve a escaparse, como hizo con sus otras familias…? ¿Soportará la verdad? Es una chica fuerte, desde luego. Tan fuerte que ni se ha inmutado ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro: una gran valentía… o una falta de conocimiento mágico, tal vez.

Dígamelo.

El director suspira y explica con parsimonia:

Nació en alguna zona de Inglaterra. Fue buena estudiante, especialmente en Pociones. Tras graduarse en Hogwarts, se casó con un hombre de sangre pura. Es todo lo que sé.

Chris traga saliva. Es mucha información de golpe. Nota cómo los ojos se le humedecen.

¿Cómo sabe que es mi madre…?

Ni siquiera de eso podemos estar seguros – susurra Albus Dumbledore apenado. – Sólo podemos hacer… conjeturas – añade incómodo.

¿Qué quiere decir?

El hombre, con todo el dolor de su corazón, extrae un pergamino estropeado y arrugado de su bolsillo.

Esto lo dejó tu madre al morir en manos de la dueña del primer orfanato en el que te criaste. Quiso destruirlo en un primer momento, pero yo la retuve. No debías verlo hasta… hasta que fuera la hora de verlo. Te he estado protegiendo durante estos años y buscando durante tantos otros… hasta ahora. Hasta entregarte esto: esta carta que tu madre dejó para ti.

Chris quiere llorar, gritarle a ese hombre que está loco. Quiere exigirle respuestas, explicarle lo mal que lo ha pasado todos esos años. Quiere estrujarlo y chillarle que es un mal _cuidador_, que nunca la ha protegido. Quiere decirle que le odia, que por su culpa se ha hecho ilusiones. Pero tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar. Y, lo que es más urgente, tiene algo muy importante que hacer: leer las últimas palabras de su madre.

Con manos temblorosas, sostiene el pergamino ajado que le tiende el profesor y siente sus lagrimales rebosantes de gotas saladas que ya se escurren por sus mejillas. Traga saliva por última vez y empieza a leer.


	5. Ella o Nada

**Capítulo V: Ella o Nada.**

_Tres días. Sólo faltan tres día, pequeña. Tres malditos días y vendrás al mundo. No sabes cuánto me gustaría verlo. Pero existen pocas probabilidades de ello. No quisiera ponerme sentimental, pero seguramente yo ya no estaré cuando tú vengas. Y me apena mucho que sea así. Tú yo podríamos ser una buena familia, aunque "__él"__ ya no esté aquí y nos haya dejado tiradas._

_Me gustaría verte, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, mientras lees esto. Quisiera saber cómo eres... o, mejor dicho, cómo serás. Desearía averiguar si tendrás mis mismos ojos verdes, si alguna vez durante tu vida te preguntarás el porqué de mi ausencia, si te gustará la magia que estudiarás en Hogwarts... Porque, como bien sabrás, eres una bruja, como tu madre, y no puedo imaginar siquiera que no lo seas._

_Confío en que el profesor Dumbledore te trate bien. No estoy segura de que pueda hacerse cargo de ti, pero podrás estudiar en su escuela cuando llegue el momento: en la cuenta 3021 del Banco de Gringotts te dejo lo poco que poseo. Hubiese preferido que fuese más, pero tu" __padre"_ _decidió desentenderse y desheredarte. Aunque sea un sangre pura, su corazón está sucio de celos y desconfianza._

_¡Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes! Ahora sólo eres una criatura delicada que patalea en mi vientre, ¡pero cuando leas esto serás toda una brujita de once años! Mientras tanto, te quedarás aquí, en Santa Croce, esperando a que la magia nazca en ti tú nacerás de mí... dentro de tres días..._

_Te quiere, aunque aún no te conozca, y te desea lo mejor,_

_Tu madre._

_Post-scriptum: Disculpa mi cobardía al ni siquiera revelarte mi verdadero nombre. _

_***_

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha leído cada una de las palabras esgrimidas con letras picudas y esmeradas que contiene el papel que sujeta. En la tranquilidad de la noche, Chris, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se dedica a pensar semitumbada junto a la cama de Hagrid, el cual produce fuertes ronquidos que rompen el silencio de la noche estrellada.

La luna ilumina apenas la estancia en penumbra y sus rayos fríos acarician las últimas palabras de la madre de Christiana… o de la que _podría_ _ser su madre_, como dijo el director.

_Ni siquiera de eso podemos estar seguros,_ rememora la voz del director la muchacha _Sólo podemos hacer… conjeturas._

¿Y qué clase de conjeturas son esas? Nada más y nada menos que la semejanza de caligrafía de los trabajos escolares de su _madre_ con aquella carta, así como ciertas posibles partidas de nacimiento. _Pero no hay nada seguro…_

Nada seguro. Es hija de un interrogante. Tener una madre muerta y desconocida o no tener nada: no sabe que es peor. Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos cansados por forzar la vista entre la oscuridad.

_Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa, como ya te dije..._

La voz del director, con el que ha estado hablando horas antes durante largo tiempo, resuena en su cabeza.

_Nunca la conocí, pero ella sabía de mí. Yo era bastante estimado por aquel entonces entre la sociedad mágica. De hecho, hoy creo que me siguen teniendo cierta estima… El caso es que un día recibí una lechuza de ella. En su carta me exponía su problema: su marido – tu padre – la había dejado embarazada de ti y había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Muchos dicen que Lord Voldemort y los suyos acabaron con él: ¡era común en esa época, créeme! Aunque las malas lenguas decían que aquel hombre era un cobarde huidizo que era incapaz de enfrentarse a su paternidad…_

Chris apoya la cabeza contra la pared de madera. Se inclina más hacia la hipótesis de su madre: su padre tuvo que ser un auténtico canalla… ¿Por qué, sino, su madre decía aquello de "_su corazón está sucio de celos y desconfianza"__?_

_En definitiva, tu madre se había dedicado a viajar por Europa para, seguramente, darte en adopción de una forma algo… clandestina. No lo consiguió. Si quieres mi opinión, nunca logré entender el porqué de tal acción. ¿No podría haberte adoptado una familia inglesa? Sin embargo, ella hacía hincapié en su carta respecto a que nunca la buscaras. Creo que se consideraba una mala madre sin motivo alguno y por eso te alejó de ella... ¡Pobre mujer! Era buena persona. Simplemente estaba sola. Sola, desesperada… y perdida._

Ella era como ella. Cobarde. Asustadiza. Una niña en un cuerpo de mujer.

_Su carta estaba colmada de alabanzas hacia mi persona. Escribía sobre su estancia en Hogwarts y sobre lo segura que ella se había sentido bajo mi protección dentro del castillo y, por ello, argumentaba que tú estuvieras bajo mi cuidado. ¡Era una locura, lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era a ciencia cierta! Ella misma confesaba que yo nunca le había llegado a dar clases… Me sentí totalmente alelado. Pero hubo algo que cambió mi parecer._

Chris tragó saliva violentamente. Quiso dormirse ya para así olvidar aquella parte de la conversación, pero la voz del profesor Dumbledore seguía retumbando en su cabeza y no cesaba de sonar.

_Me dijo que se moría. La pena la debilitaba por momentos y ni siquiera tu corazoncito latiendo en su vientre le daba fuerzas para hacer sonar el suyo propio._

_Sé que te quería, pues, de lo contrario, se habría abandonado a la muerte en Santa Croce, donde se encontraba días antes de darte a luz, y no me habría escrito. Pero te quería y no lo hizo._

_Necesitaba que tú comprendieras, llegado el momento, quién eras: una bruja. Necesitaba que crecieras alejada de todo hasta que el dolor que te transmitía durante el embarazado se disipara y la magia quisiera nacer en ti. Entonces yo acudiría a por ti y podrías venir a Hogwarts y ser TÚ._

_Pero las cosas se torcieron…_

Sí, las cosas se torcieron. Chris no aguantó. La magia estalló demasiado pronto. Y así fue ella por el mundo, de orfanato en orfanato, de convento en convento, de familia en familia. Repudiada por todos esos _muggles,_ ella huía del que era su destino: ser bruja.

Y así, poco a poco, Dumbledore le fue perdiendo la pista. Y así, poco a poco, creció sin familia y sin amor. Y así, poco a poco, ella cayó en manos de la gente menos apropiada. Y así, poco a poco, fueron pasando los años…

Acurrucada entre las sábanas, la muchacha no puede hacer nada más que sollozar. Se siente sola, como su madre. Quiere creer en ella. Quiere creer que alguna vez existió y que nació de ella. Lo prefiere a esa _nada_ horrible y desconsoladora.

_En dos días empezarás el curso y serás como ella… Aprenderás lo que ella aprendió. Por eso te he colocado en diferentes cursos según las asignaturas, ¿ves? He tomado como medida las calificaciones de tu madre. No ha sido una elección fácil: no podía colocarte en primeros cursos, ya que tienes mucho potencial mágico, pero tampoco subirte demasiado el nivel si nunca has estudiado magia. ¿Te parece bien?_

Con esa voz tan amable aún resonando en sus oídos, Chris evoca una escena en la que ella, bañada en lágrimas, asiente medio sonriendo ante la pregunta del maestro. Después su boca diminuta murmura acerca de la serpiente mencionada en su lista.

_Pensé que te gustaría..._

Oye su risa y rememora aquel guiño de anciano simpático y viejo loco.

Y allí, evocando las escenas de la tarde, Chris se va quedando plácidamente dormida como si de verdad fuera una niñita de once años – aunque, por desgracia, tenga seis años más de la cuenta - mientras en su mano derecha conserva los _restos de su madre_ aferrados con fuerza y un par de lágrimas se escurren por su mejilla.

En sus sueños, mezcladas con hojas caídas y olor a madera, imágenes de una niña pequeña columpiada en un cerezo rojo por una mujer alegre que ríe y la abraza se intercalan con episodios en un salón italiano del siglo pasado en el que danzantes con trajes suntuosos portan máscaras alegres mientras la señalan y le indican que se cubra la cara.

.To be continued.


End file.
